Sunburn
by Ecofinisher
Summary: A prompt for the word "Sunburn" Man Lila has it good to be on my hands :D


**Pairing: NathanielxLila**

 **Age: Teens**

On a hot day at the beach, Lila arrived along with her boyfriend and a few cousins of her.

"Let's go!" Shouted one of the cousins running down with his surf board, followed by the other two male Italians to the ocean.

"Aren't you going to surf with the others?" Asked a black haired cousin of Lila.

"No Isabella, I'm not good at surfing" Replied Nathaniel. "Or better, I can't"

"Oh seems like we got someone to rib us girls," Said Isabella looking at Lila and two other girls.

"Sure, but for massages, he's only available for me," Said Lila with a wink at the girls.

"Oh," Said one of the girls.

"Gina, did you bring the tanning oil?" Asked Lila looking into her bag. "I forgot mine"

"Sure bella, I got it" Responded Gina, a black haired girl.

"Have you girls got everything?" Asked Nathaniel and all nodded.

"Sure, thanks for asking" Said Isabella.

"That was so great from your mother to allow you to come with me to Italy!" Said Lila grabbing the boyfriend on the hand accompanying him along the beach.

"She didn't want me to be sad, during the summer you were away and she offered me, that she'd paid the flight for me to go"

"That was really sweet from her"

"Yeah" Agreed Nathaniel.

"And did you also sleep well last night?" Asked Lila glaring at the red head.

"Very good" Responded Nathaniel. "The mattress is perfect for my back"

"And how is it to lie next to me?" Asked Lila sounding a little flirty.

"The same, except it gets a little hotter when you're cuddling with me"

"This girl's got to enjoy it as long as possible" Said Lila winking.

"Sweet" Nathaniel said and the girls stopped on a spot at the beach then opened their beach towels on the ground and lied down.

"I'm opening them also for our bellos" Said Isabella replacing the towels of the others.

Lila sat down on the towel along with Gina and the cousin took the oil out of the bag, then started to put over her skin.

"Here," Said Gina giving the bottle to Lila, which took a bit oil putting it on her legs too.

"What is that?" Asked Nathaniel sitting down next to her.

"Tanning oil" Responded Lila. "To tan my skin faster," Said Lila and gave a bit oil to Nathaniel's hands, which he then passed on Lila's back.

"Oh thank you Nathy, I wasn't supposed to ask you that now"

"No problem," Said Nathaniel and one of the other guys came back from the water.

"Wanna have a round of splashing?" Asked the brown haired guy.

"Come on girls, we can lie down later," Said Gina looking at all the others.

"Yeah we have the whole day time to be here, let's have some fun" Said Isabella looking at Lila, which nodded.

"Come on Nathy, let's go" Said Lila pushing her boyfriend behind her.

"Okay, later I got time to put sun creme on me," Said Nathaniel running behind the girl into the water, then all started to splash lots of water at each other.

"Hehehe" Chuckled Nathaniel as he made Lila wet. Lila splashed water at him too, then Nathaniel did the same, causing her to lose her balance and fell in the water with her butt.

"Need a hand?" Asked Nathaniel with a giggle giving Lila his hand. Lila took his hand and pulled him down at her, to fall over her.

"Warned ya," Said Lila giggling then Nathaniel shook his head, planting a kiss on the brunette's lips.

"Isa, are you interested in a sandcastle competition?" Asked Gina looking at her friend.

"There is one"

"Cool, let's go"

"Are you interested?" Asked Nathaniel looking at the brunette girlfriend.

"I'm not really creative in building sand castles, but you're definitely better than me, right?" Asked Lila and the red head shrugged his shoulders.

"We can do it together like the few others" Suggested Nathaniel. "Do you agree?" Asked the red head and Lila nodded and walked out of the water followed by Nathaniel. _"I still have to put sun creme on myself...I have after the competition a bit time"_ Thought Nathaniel without worry.

 **Hours later...**

Lila stood in front of the herd along with a red head next to him with a sun burnt body observing a big pot of milk being cooked.

"After this is warm we put it into the bathtub and you have to bath there for a while," Said Lila looking at Nathaniel.

"How could I forgot this?" Asked Nathaniel himself sad as Lila looked at him worried. She passed her hand on the cheek to caress him, but he had to scream due to the pain.

"Ouch" Cries Nathaniel as Lila touched him, but quickly took it away.

"Sorry Nathy, I didn't want to.…"

"It's fine" Groaned Nathaniel passing his hand there and screaming again. "Ouch"

"Look this is going to take a while, you could just go and fill the bathtub with water" Suggested Lila and Nathaniel nodded then left the kitchen.

Lila put her finger into the milk and took it out again. "Only a few minutes more and it will be good," Said Lila glaring at the pot.

"Lila the bathroom has no light button," Told Nathaniel from the bathroom loud.

"It's at the outside, next to the door of the bathroom!" Responded Lila back and heard a click, which meant that the light was now turned on.

"Found it!" Replied Nathaniel.

Nathaniel filled the triangular bathtub with water and observed the liquid spreading around the tub, starting to come up, as Nathaniel had covered the hole with the cap before.

After a minute Lila appeared carrying the heavy pot to the bathroom and Nathaniel quickly grabbed the pot to help her.

"You could have called me to help you," Told Nathaniel and emptied the pot along with Lila into the bathtub.

"I think you need more water," Said Lila.

"I let it fill in" Said Nathaniel taking his shorts down.

"Get in, so your skin starts to stop burning," Said Lila and Nathaniel entered into the tub, sitting down.

"Very good" Said Nathaniel and Lila petted his head, glaring into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"You gotta pass yourself with the milk," Said Lila and helped Nathaniel passing the liquid out over his burnt body slowly.

He groaned as Lila did pass her flat hand over Nathaniel's chest down to his abdomen, smiling skittishly and passed another handful cow milk up at the top of the body and made the way back down again. "Is it good?" Asked Lila ad Nathaniel nodded.

"It isn't burning as much as before" Responded Nathaniel and leaned his head next to Lila, then got back again. "Except my face" Replied Nathaniel and Lila giggled.

"That will be fine too" Said Lila and passed more milk over her boyfriend's body to help him cure his sun burn.


End file.
